The Lost Butterfly
by Riia-chu
Summary: Utau had always loved Ikuto, but he doesn't return his feelings. Ikuto and Utau had made a promise, things start going terribly wrong which leads into death. - - I suck at summaries. Mostly Ikutau. Multiple Songfic/My first songfic. Abit OOC. Chara x.x
1. Meiykuu Butterfly

**A/N:** Fufufu~ I really had the _urge_ to write a "songfic", I planned this story in my head a _long_ time ago, but it was like 20 chapters in my head, but I'm going to break it down to 5, in each chapter it will include one of Utau's songs. Anyway I really fail at writing, but I do it for fun xD, and I attempted to make it all sad, but I guess it failed epicly. Anywayz, Enjoy! ;D

* * * - Some time later  
" " - Speech  
' ' - Thought  
Centre + Italic - Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot 8D~

Anime © Peach-Pit  
Songs © Utau Hoshina/Nana Mizuki

* * *

**THE LOST BUTTERFLY**

**.:.[m e i y k u u b u t t e r f l y].:.**

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
The wondrous night swooped down  
filled with the sound of footsteps  
from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws.  
_

"Utau." A heavy bang encountered the door. "Utau." And again. "Yo, Utau open up. I'm back."

The blonde slowly opened her left eyelid, glaring at the door at the corner of her eye. She straightened her back, lifting her arms off the edge of the bathtub and drawn her arms together onto the warm surface.

"Utau-chan has been there for a long time." An angelic voice spoke. "Utau-chan, it's Ikuto-kun~" Utau sighed deeply as Eru spoke, she lowered her head, cupping her hands together, scooping the warm liquid and splashing it onto her face.

_The floating silhouette in the moonlight  
said 'Let's go this way' with a beckoning smile  
A shadow of desire covered the squirming city  
as the wandering angel descended.  
_

"Utau. I-I'm sorry it's all my fault. I-I-" Amu cries echoed in Utau's head, making her cringe.

"He will be okay, he's just in a bad condition right now." The doctor placed his hand on Utau's feeble body. Utau widened her eyes, placing her hands on her head. 'Go away.'

"Utau-chan?" "Hoshina-san?" "Utau?" "Hoshina Utau?" Voices spoke. "Go away, go away, go away!" Utau cursed under her breathe as her hands began to tremble. 'Why I'm I hearing all these things?!' Utau panted, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Yo' Utau, you sleeping in there or something?" Ikuto knocked. Utau turned her head to the direction, sniffing.

"Sorry Ikuto." Utau breathed. "I'm just not myself anymore." Utau smiled weakly wiping her eyes with her wet hands. Utau laid back onto the cold surface of the bathtub, taking several breaths.

_The shards of love in the precious thoughts I cradled in my arms  
weren't of our destination  
When the time comes when you're also sleeping somewhere,  
are you dreaming sweet dreams?  
Kiss me as we rest in the starry sky.  
_

"Baka!" Utau tightened her fists as Ikuto's body laid underneath hers. "Why is it always Amu? You know how I feel!" Utau stared intensely at Ikuto. "Know how you feel?" Ikuto asked, confused. Utau then pressed her lips onto Ikuto, placing her hands gently on both sides of his soft navy coloured hair. Ikuto grasped onto her shoulders, his eyes wide shocked.

"WHAT?!" Multiple voices chanted in the background, "The grown-up world! Desu~"

"Hey Utau!" Ikuto said in an irritated voice, pushing Utau off him, their lips parting. Utau refused, pushing her body closer to Ikuto's, their lips crushed together.

Ikuto pushed her again, turning his head slightly to the side. "Cut it out! I'm getting pissed!" Utau could feel a needle shot at her heart. "But..." Ikuto turned his head to the centre, looking straight at Utau. "_We're siblings!_"

_Don't watch, don't seize  
the lost butterfly  
The wings in your concealed chest sing of freedom  
even for the people who can't see them  
The face reflected in the mirror was  
a crybaby back then,  
but I'm not a child now.  
_

Utau squeezed her eye's shut, slowing lowering her head into the warm liquid, she grasped her hands together, placing it on her chest. Her long hair floating on the surface. Her eyes stung as she opened her eyes, looking at the light from a distance with a blurred vision. She could hear her heartbeat pump faster and heavier.

_I undo my now-long hair  
My chest tightens as I realize  
a sweet fragrance is tempting me  
The lost words were magically put on my lips  
_

'The bad guys never have their happy ending, huh?' 'I pretty figured that out a long time ago.'

Utau's vision began to become blurrier and blurrier until everything she could see was black. Her lungs battled for air but Utau remained where she was. Her memories flooding into her head.

_Don't watch, don't seize  
the lost butterfly  
Go past the precious things, go past the important things  
Break and destroy the key to my heart  
I continue to search for my own story  
Until the blindfold that conceals my fate is removed  
I'll pierce through these clouds with my wings and go to the distant tomorrow.  
_

'How did this end up _like_ this?' 'I thought you was _gone_ Ikuto. I was going to be _with you_.' 'What's so special about _Amu_?' 'Remember the good old days when we was with Tadase. When you played your violin, and I sang, remember?' 'We _used_ to be together, you _used_ to be there for me.' 'What happened _Ikuto_?' Utau's thoughts shouted aloud in her head.

_Don't watch, don't seize  
the lost butterfly  
These targeted, feathered wings will take a long leap  
unseen, out of your concealed chest.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Fail much? 8L I felt awkward attempting to write the kissing scene on episode 29, I was like uhm... I had to replay it like 20 times just to see what they said and how they reacted -.- It jumps back in Utau's memories so if your confused that's your answer, plus read the next couple of chapters to understand like... stuff...~~~

Review? ;3


	2. Blue Moon

**A/N:** Taadaa! I sorta enjoy writing songfic kinda thing. 8D I'm not that good and stuff, so yah, you can diss my skills. This chapter I didn't even know what was happening, I was like say wut ._. But then I like knew how it went~

* * * - Some time later  
" " - Speech  
' ' - Thought  
Centre + Italic - Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot 8D~

Anime © Peach-Pit  
Songs © Utau Hoshina/Nana Mizuki

* * *

**THE LOST BUTTERFLY**

**.:.[b l u e m o o n].:.**

_Hiding within the stars, my eyes are looking down  
Just confused about what's not possible  
Again, even holding hands is awkward  
Wed like to see the smile of a dream  
Beyond the melodic sounds in the night  
_

"Ikuto! Promise you'll visit me!" Utau shouted as Ikuto walked up the stairs towards the Easter Company. "Ikuto!" Utau shouted again, "Ikuto! Don't ignore me!" Utau bit her lower lip to prevent her crying.

As Ikuto reached to the top, his violin on his back, he turned slightlyand smiled smugly. A grin spread across Utau's face. As she was about to run up to him, Yukari Sanjou, her manager, grabbed her arm, "Come on Utau, we've collected all our belongings, we need to go set up the new studio." Yukari opened the car door pushing Utau in. Utau puffed her cheeks as Ikuto entered the building. Yukari shut the door and sat in the drivers seat. She adjusted the mirror so that she could see Utau. Utau placed her leg over the other, crossing her arms.

Yukari started the engine, pulling back on the lever. "No more Easter, huh?" She said as she looked at the side mirrors for other vehicles. "Maybe." Utau sighed.

_There's heavy heart beating  
__Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon  
__Although its layer is__  
Chasing me__You just always smile tenderly  
A second light to a second grain of sand, don't you think?  
_

"I would never lose to someone like _you_." Utau hissed, pointing at the pinkette. Lowering her arm, Utau turned to walk away. "I _won't_ lose neither!" Amu shouted.

Utau shook the memory out of her head, looking out on the busy road. "Eh Utau, whatcha gonna do now about Amu?" Iru snickered. Utau shot her a glare. "Don't stop to Utau like that, she just lost her battle with Amu~" Eru reminded. Utau gritted her teeth together. "Will you two just go back to your egg." Utau said calmly.

_Don't even forget a grain__  
The supple mention stopped when the moon disappeared__  
Defenceless in backing up  
The sweeten deep scars remain  
The proof cuts have held  
Why do you have a fleeting Blue Moon  
_

_* * *_

"Damn traffic." Yukari squinted her eyes. "Move it, com'n!" There was several beeps. Yukari beeped repetitively, steam coming out her ears.

* * *

"Amu-chan it went over there!" Ran's voice chimed. Amu nodded. "Mm." She swiftly chased after the Embryo, trying to avoid the objects in her way. At the corner of her eye she could see a dark figure leaping from building to building. "Amu-chan, hurry, Ikuto's here!" Ran spoke again. Amu could see Ikuto closer to the Embryo, she clenched her fists together and flew faster.

In a split second the Embryo disappeared again. Both Ikuto and Amu stayed still, analysing the area.

In a far distance Amu could see a small shine upon the busy road. 'Wait... that's the Embryo!' She cried in her thought.

She dashed off towards the busy road, panting heavily. "Amu it's going to get crushed!" Ran cried. Amu bit her lower lip, "Why won't it move?!" Amu muttered under her breath. "I'm going to get it!" Amu reached her hand out heading towards the Embryo.

"Amu you're going to get hurt!" Ran squealed. "A van is coming!" Amu ignored Ran and continued to reach for the Embryo. "I won't let it get crushed!" As the van got closer, she could feel the aura of the Embryo near her hand. There was several beeps and gasps in the area.

"Amu!" Ran cried. "Amu!" Something had hit her, screams and screeches in the background.

_You've become liked  
While it moves on in the same scene  
Its too sad of a story  
I think when you look up at the Blue Moon  
My time has come to a stop  
The wailing darkness of the Blue Moon doesn't end.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun~~~ Amu goes bye-byes?! I never really liked Amu 8D Fufufu~ But now I think she's okay now, after watching episode 77 *_criecriecrie_* Anyway, in my opinion I didn't really think Blue Moon was like right for this chapter, but like the other songs, it suited the other chapters so yeah, Blue Moon got stuck with this chapter~~ Anyway...

Review? ;3


	3. Black Diamond

**A/N: **I sorta liked this chapter, but I was abit iffy. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but yah, here it is~~ Enjoy

* * * - Some time later  
" " - Speech  
' ' - Thought  
Centre + Italic - Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot 8D~

Anime © Peach-Pit  
Songs © Utau Hoshina/Nana Mizuki

* * *

**THE LOST BUTTERFLY**

**.:.[h e a r t f u l s o n g].:.**

_In the empty stage  
the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.  
Just like yesterday, tomorrow will  
not come again I've realized it_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please." Utau asked, her hands on the desk. "I'm family, I need to see him now." The receptionist adjusted her glasses, as she scanned the computer. "Room 207, 3rd floor, once you get off the lift turn right, then left and his room should be somewhere in the corridor." The receptionist smiled warmly. "Thanks..." Utau let out a fake smile and walked in a fast pace towards the lift. She pressed the 3rd floor button dozens of times. She waited impatiently.

1st Floor...

2nd Floor...

3rd Floor... She tapped her hand on her hip, waiting for the doors to open, as they opened to flung her out and ran to the right, then the left. She looked at the doors numbers.

203... 204... 205... 206... 207!

She grasped the knob firmly, closing her eyes, 'I'm strong, I can put up with this.' She took a deep breathe and turned the knob.

_The last scene is always painful and beautiful, bu__t  
Ill wipe my tears and knock on this door!__  
Ill change into a brand new me!__  
I bring out my courage  
without being ashamed!  
_

The door creaked open, Utau peered through the small gap, doctors and nurses surrounded Ikuto, analysing his cuts and bones. Utau softly knocked on the door, trying to not startle them. The nurses turned around, answering the door.

"I'm sorry but no visitors are allowed right now." One of the nurse spoke. "We will be done in-" _BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP_. The nurse cut of her sentence and returned back to the operating table.

Utau eyes began to water. _BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP._ Utau closed the door, and laid on the wall, her hands together, placed on her chest.

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I will always sing  
so that I'll reach you!  
I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,  
don't give up on me, you've waited for me!  
_

"Utau..." Ikuto went down on one knee, holding onto Utau's hand. "Don't cry." Utau wiped her tears. "Kids like us don't cry." Ikuto told her. "If we cry everyone will sympathize with us."

'I'm a stronger person now Ikuto.' Utau slowly sat down on the floor, bringing her knees closer to her. She hugged her knees, closing her eyes as she waited for the beeps to stop.

_I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,__  
but now I release my chains of deceit.__  
The affection in my nostalgic memories  
opened my eyes and  
I've become more honest!_

* * *

Moments had passed and Utau was still curled up. The door then opened, a doctor in his mid 30's walked out, he then noticed Utau near his feet. He looked down at her.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?" He crotched down so that he was Utau's level. Utau looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "May I help you?" He asked politely.

"I-Is he o-okay?" Utau asked in a shaky voice.

"He will be okay, he's just in a bad condition right now." The doctor placed his hand on Utau's feeble body. "He just needs time to heal."

Utau shook her head slightly. "Why was there so much beeping?" She asked quietly. The doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Just some errors with the machines." He lied.

Utau nodded. "Uhm.. Can I-I see him?"

The doctor stood up, letting out a helping hand to Utau. "Sure."

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I open my heart!  
_

Utau held Ikuto's hand tightly, rubbing it with her other hand. The doctor offered a seat for Utau to sit in, Utau pulled the chair closer to Ikuto. She looked at all the cuts and bandages. She placed her hand on his cheek. 'Why...'

Utau noticed sweat drops forming. Ikuto began to cringe. The monitor noise began to rise. The nurses and doctors removed Utau from the scene _BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
_

_Today,  
Ill change into a brand new me!  
I bring out my courage  
and continue to shine!  
_

* * *

Utau ruffled her hair with the towel. "Utau-chan! Yukari-sama wants to see you~" Eru spoke as Utau walked out the bathroom.

Utau walked onto the balcony, where Yukari dazed off into the clear sky. "You wanted to see me?" Utau asked, Yukari nodded. "It's about Ikuto."

"Che, I don't want to hear it." Utau clicked her tongue, and walked away, ruffling her hair. She opened the door to the bathroom.

"He's in a coma." Yukari said in a low tone. Utau froze, "The doctor said he won't wake up for a couple of months." Utau tried to ignore what was said. She slammed the bathroom door behind her. She threw the towel on the floor and opened the cabinet in the mirror and looked for something sharp.

She laid on the wall, a towel on her knee her wrist infront of her as she played with the blade with her finger.

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I will always sing  
so that it'll reach you!_

* * *

**A/N: **T.T I attempted boohoo again but yeah... didn't turn out well -.- Evil doctor~~ Oh yeah I didn't want to write Utaus you know "emo" scene ._. I was like I CAN'T DO IT~~~ So yah... use your imagination xDD

Review? ;3


	4. Heartful Song

**Kukai's Obsessive Wifey: **I sorta liked this chapter, but I was abit iffy. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but yah, here it is~~ Enjoy

* * * - Some time later  
" " - Speech  
' ' - Thought  
Centre + Italic - Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot 8D~

Anime © Peach-Pit  
Songs © Utau Hoshina/Nana Mizuki

* * *

**THE LOST BUTTERFLY**

**.:.[h e a r t f u l s o n g].:.**

_In the empty stage  
the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.  
Just like yesterday, tomorrow will  
not come again I've realized it_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please." Utau asked, her hands on the desk. "I'm family, I need to see him now." The receptionist adjusted her glasses, as she scanned the computer. "Room 207, 3rd floor, once you get off the lift turn right, then left and his room should be somewhere in the corridor." The receptionist smiled warmly. "Thanks..." Utau let out a fake smile and walked in a fast pace towards the lift. She pressed the 3rd floor button dozens of times. She waited impatiently.

1st Floor...

2nd Floor...

3rd Floor... She tapped her hand on her hip, waiting for the doors to open, as they opened to flung her out and ran to the right, then the left. She looked at the doors numbers.

203... 204... 205... 206... 207!

She grasped the knob firmly, closing her eyes, 'I'm strong, I can put up with this.' She took a deep breathe and turned the knob.

_The last scene is always painful and beautiful, bu__t  
Ill wipe my tears and knock on this door!__  
Ill change into a brand new me!__  
I bring out my courage  
without being ashamed!  
_

The door creaked open, Utau peered through the small gap, doctors and nurses surrounded Ikuto, analysing his cuts and bones. Utau softly knocked on the door, trying to not startle them. The nurses turned around, answering the door.

"I'm sorry but no visitors are allowed right now." One of the nurse spoke. "We will be done in-" _BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP_. The nurse cut of her sentence and returned back to the operating table.

Utau eyes began to water. _BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP._ Utau closed the door, and laid on the wall, her hands together, placed on her chest.

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I will always sing  
so that I'll reach you!  
I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,  
don't give up on me, you've waited for me!  
_

"Utau..." Ikuto went down on one knee, holding onto Utau's hand. "Don't cry." Utau wiped her tears. "Kids like us don't cry." Ikuto told her. "If we cry everyone will sympathize with us."

'I'm a stronger person now Ikuto.' Utau slowly sat down on the floor, bringing her knees closer to her. She hugged her knees, closing her eyes as she waited for the beeps to stop.

_I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,__  
but now I release my chains of deceit.__  
The affection in my nostalgic memories  
opened my eyes and  
I've become more honest!_

* * *

Moments had passed and Utau was still curled up. The door then opened, a doctor in his mid 30's walked out, he then noticed Utau near his feet. He looked down at her.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?" He crotched down so that he was Utau's level. Utau looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "May I help you?" He asked politely.

"I-Is he o-okay?" Utau asked in a shaky voice.

"He will be okay, he's just in a bad condition right now." The doctor placed his hand on Utau's feeble body. "He just needs time to heal."

Utau shook her head slightly. "Why was there so much beeping?" She asked quietly. The doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Just some errors with the machines." He lied.

Utau nodded. "Uhm.. Can I-I see him?"

The doctor stood up, letting out a helping hand to Utau. "Sure."

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I open my heart!  
_

Utau held Ikuto's hand tightly, rubbing it with her other hand. The doctor offered a seat for Utau to sit in, Utau pulled the chair closer to Ikuto. She looked at all the cuts and bandages. She placed her hand on his cheek. 'Why...'

Utau noticed sweat drops forming. Ikuto began to cringe. The monitor noise began to rise. The nurses and doctors removed Utau from the scene _BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
_

_Today,  
Ill change into a brand new me!  
I bring out my courage  
and continue to shine!  
_

* * *

Utau ruffled her hair with the towel. "Utau-chan! Yukari-sama wants to see you~" Eru spoke as Utau walked out the bathroom.

Utau walked onto the balcony, where Yukari dazed off into the clear sky. "You wanted to see me?" Utau asked, Yukari nodded. "It's about Ikuto."

"Che, I don't want to hear it." Utau clicked her tongue, and walked away, ruffling her hair. She opened the door to the bathroom.

"He's in a coma." Yukari said in a low tone. Utau froze, "The doctor said he won't wake up for a couple of months." Utau tried to ignore what was said. She slammed the bathroom door behind her. She threw the towel on the floor and opened the cabinet in the mirror and looked for something sharp.

She laid on the wall, a towel on her knee her wrist infront of her as she played with the blade with her finger.

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I will always sing  
so that it'll reach you!_

* * *

**Kukai's Obsessive Wifey: **T.T I attempted boohoo again but yeah... didn't turn out well -.- Evil doctor~~ Oh yeah I didn't want to write Utaus you know "emo" scene ._. I was like I CAN'T DO IT~~~ So yah... use your imagination xDD

Review? ;3


	5. Yume No Tsubomi

**A/N: **LOL. Sorry for not uploading in months, I totally forgot about this but anyway.... Final chapter~ I was kinda T.T when I wrote this, but I'm not sure if you'll be T.T, this was like hard because there's hardly any lyrics in yume no tsubomi, so yah~~ Enjoy~ Oh and near the end it's kinda spoiler in chapter 39 in the manga, so yeah... Well it's a speech thingy but whatever... Oh and sorry for not replying to any reviews... u_u I'll try and reply to review from this chapter~ (Btw I wrote this in like Feb, but publishing it like months after, so it may suck).

* * * - Some time later  
" " - Speech  
' ' - Thought  
Centre + Italic - Lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot 8D~

Anime © Peach-Pit  
Songs © Utau Hoshina/Nana Mizuki

* * *

**THE LOST BUTTERFLY**

**.:.[y u m e n o t s u b o m i].:.**

_Present_**  
**

"Hey Utau, open up." Ikuto shouted as he leaned on the wall.

"I-I-Iru~" Eru whined. "You're fading!" Iru jumped and looked at her arms, "F-Fading?!" She then looked at Eru. "You're fading too!" The both flew towards eachother, their cheeks pressed against eachothers and cried. "We're fading~~" They said in unison.

Yoru then attempted to calm them, he tried to poke them, but it went through, he started to freak out. "Ikuto!" Yoru cried.

Ikuto gulped, 'Urgh what's happening?' He banged on the door again. "Utau open up!"

"Just break the damn door, nya!" Yoru sniffed.

Ikuto stretched his arms which was still covered in a bandage, taking a step back. He ran to the door, bashing it on the side of his body. "It's not budgin'" Ikuto tried again, and again, _and again..._

_The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky  
filling our hearts with a tender fragrance.  
_

The door swung open, Ikuto panted, his sleeve beginning to stain red, he grabbed his arm, and fell onto the floor. 'Dammit' Ikuto dragged himself toward the bathtub. He breathed heavily as he grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up.

There he saw Utau lying there like a statue, he cringed at the sight of his naked sister. "Ugh. Baka." He picked up Utau's head, placing a finger underneath her nose. "She's not breathing." Ikuto panted heavily, "Yoru call for help." Ikuto turned to Yoru, who was mourning. "Nya." Yoru nodded.

Ikuto looked at Utau, he slid his hand around her waist and used his strength to lift her out of the bathtub, the liquid began to change into a red colour. "Don't die on me now Utau, I promised you that I'll visit."

Ikuto picked up Utau and placed her on his knees, he faced the other direction which didn't have nudity. Ikuto looked around for any clothing but none in sight. He began to unbutton his shirt. He removed his shirt and covered Utau up. "This will do."

_I can hear the rhythm of love,  
it has transcended the seasons and came to see me.  
_

Ikuto pressed his ear against Utau's chest, hearing faint heartbeats. 'I guess it leaves me no choice.' Ikuto shuddered and opened Utau's mouth, he placed his hand on her neck and the other behind her head. He then closed his eyes, sucking in air and quickly breathed into Utau's mouth, he repeated the same action several times.

He then checked her wrists for a pulse. "Dammit." He then looked at Utau's body, he slid his arms under her legs and arms, holding her firmly. He got up, but stumbled, hitting the wall. Ikuto walked unsteadily out the bathroom.

* * *

"Ikuto, nya! I found Yukari! We've got the ambulance with us, nya, Ikuto!" The lock unlocked and the door swung open, Yukari looked at the what seems like gloomy room, the nurses pulled out a stretcher, pushing Yukari out the way.

"They're here." Ikuto whispered to Utau, he looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom as he stroked Utau's hair.

"Try the bedroom." Yukari suggested. Ikuto heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, the door flung open, Yoru gagged. "I-Ikuto..."

Utau's head laid on Ikuto's chest, Ikuto clenched onto Utau's hand as he breathed heavily, pressing his lips onto Utau's forehead.

"Love you sis."

The nurses separated Utau from Ikuto and scrapped her up in the stretcher, attempting to save her live. Ikuto got up weakily, and walked out towards the door. "It's not going to work you know." He told them.

"We have to take you to hospital too, you've got quite along of blood." The nurse ignoring what he said. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Ikuto's lip, as he pulled a towel from the shelf near the door.

The nurses commanded him to stay with them but Ikuto refused, walking to the bathroom, he unplugged the bathtub. He unwrapped his bandages, looking at his wounds and cuts, 'I guess we're pretty messed up now.' Ikuto joked to himself as he turned the taps on.

He removed his clothing and got into the warm bath, his cuts beginning to sting. His arm hung weakily on the bathtub's edge. He sighed deeply closing his eyes.

- - -

_If I whisper I love you,  
will the whole world hear it?  
I lowered my head in embarrassment,  
but you took my hand and ran!_

"**Utau, I'm not gonna avert my eyes any longer, I'll get my freedom with my own hands, thank you for everything up to now**."

* * *

**A/N: **Owuahh T.T It didn't turn out good but it's still sad~~ Oh yeah the nakey bit was abit awkward to write -.- But at least I got Ikuto to take his top of 8B Fufuf~ =w= *_is not pervert_* Anyway... Poor Ikuto, he just got out of hospital and actually did keep Utau's promise~~ But Utau thought that he was gone because of the beeps, and the doctor was evil to say they were errors, but then in the end Ikuto survived, but now he needs to go back to hospital a receive more blood, and Utau go bye-byes. *_takes deep breath_* Oh yeah Iru and Eru went bye-byes too~~ Btw, Ikuto does live in this, so like don't think he drowned himself like Utau ._. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this songfic~~ Thank you for reading and a huge thank you for those who review/favourite~~ Love you guys x3 Oh and one more thing, if your still confused PM and I'll try and explain like yeah...

Last Review? ;3


End file.
